


Renewal

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith longs for Spring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

Will there ever be a time when I walk, smiling, among the new buds of Spring with faith in the future? All I’m sure of now is today, and even that is fraught with peril.

The hardest part is being thought of as a madman. I’m the weirdo who hears God’s voice, or rather _thinks_ he hears it.

I can’t win. If I’m wrong I’m insane, and no one wants to talk to me. If I’m right I may tell them terrible things, and no one wants to talk to me.

I long for renewal. Will **my** Spring ever come?


End file.
